


Why Yes, I Do

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [10]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Dirty Jokes, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, Major Case squad, and a seemingly innocent comment regarding cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Yes, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'box' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

Alex eyed the white box, her stomach growling.

“Last one’s yours,” Bobby said in between mouthfuls.

Alex opened the lid, and wrinkled her nose. “Most of the cheese is stuck to the box.”

“Don’t you hate it when that happens?” Bobby said. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before tossing it into the garbage. “But eating the cheese out of the box is always fun.”

“Do you like eating box, Eames?” Mike asked.

Without missing a beat, she smirked and stared directly at Mike. “Yes, Mike. I do.”

With that, Alex grabbed her slice and strolled to her desk, taking a bite out of the slice for good measure.


End file.
